Psi Dragora
| birthday = October 1 | age = | gender = Female | height = 5 Foot 7 Inches | weight = 110 Pounds | blood type = A+ | affiliation = TBD | occupation = Karakura University Teacher | previous occupation = TBD | team = TBD | previous team = TBD | partner = Epsilon Dragora | base of operations = | relatives = Epsilon Dragora (Son) | education = Karakura University | signature skill = Mugen Yugamiha | storyline = TBD | roleplay = Epsilon Dragoraridge of Change|Bleach: TBC]] | japanese voice = Rina Satō | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Samantha Dragora (サマンサドラッグオーラ, Samansa Doragguōra) is the mother of Epsilon Dragora, and a teacher at Karakura University. Her powers were granted to her as a child, but were further influenced by her son, who unlocked his own powers around the same time she began teaching. She also goes by the nickname Psi Dragora (超能力ドラッグオーラ, Chōnōryoku Doragguōra). She is the female protagonist of Bleach: The Bridge of Change. Also, she appears in Bleach: Ephemeral Nightmare. Appearance Not much is known about what Samantha looked like before her days as a teen mother. She claims to have lost all of her pictures, and year books in a fire that burned down her house. Epsilon later commented that she went around destroying all the evidence she could, as to hide her ugly appearance from the world. When Samantha was pregnant with Epsilon Dragora, she stopped attending school, but continued to wear a school uniform. Her hair was pure red back then, and she had silver eyes. The only article of clothing that actually caught people's attention, was her flame designed bra, which she wore under an open Karakura University jacket.She tried to avoiding wearing anything that showed off to much of her magnificent thighs, and usually wore stockings along with her skirt. When Epsilon was born, she begin reverting to her original appearance (since most of her clothes were modified to support her new baby tummy). Her breasts seemed to increase greatly in size, reaching up to G-cup level. She began wearing a pure maroon colored bra, with white trim, that connected to itself in the back. She got rid of the skirt, and started wearing booty shorts that revealed a little to much (or so Epsilon says). She dyed the end of her hair yellow, so that it looked like it faded from red to a dry yellow color. Just above her breasts is a tattoo that says "Erotic" and at the bottom is a rhombus shape around her belly button. She continued to wear stockings, but wore boots over them. Her school jacket still fits her, so she still wears it. Personality As stated before, not much of Samantha's history is known. However if you asked her how she was as a child, she would simply say: "Magnificent!" When she was pregnant with Epsilon Dragora she had an abnormal amount of mood swings. She continuously smashed everything in sight, and aimed to harm anything that got in her way. She was rather emotional and always cried when she realized she was getting fat. She become rather emo when she noticed none of the guys would talk to her, and started isolating herself from society. After having her son, and watching him grow up, she began to read erotic novels. These novels caused her mother-like instincts to turn off, and for the teenage in her to come out. She began acting rather sexual toward strangers, speaking to them in an erotic fashion. She also tends to act out situations from her novels, becoming flirtatious with her son on random occasions. Trivia *Samantha is modeled after my real life friend named Erin, and the character Shura from Ao No Exorcist. She enjoys reading erotic novels, getting drunk, slacking off, and playing pranks (all a mixture of Erin and Shura's personality). **Erin's favorite type of Erotic Novel is forbidden love. Samantha's erotic tendencies around her son, are based off of the novels Erin reads. *Samantha is a teen mother, much like my biological mother, and Erin's mother.